happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fatman Escape 3
Fatman Escape 3 is a featured level by kirbypwnage. It currently has over 9,300,000 plays, and a rating of 3.95 from over 3,800 votes. Segway Guy is the forced character. Gameplay You are on a damaged boat with a few other people on it being afraid of Fatman (Lawnmower Man), who is holding a meteor over his head. As soon as you leave the boat, he will throw the meteor onto the boat, killing the other people on it, then disappear. Fatman will reappear up ahead, but then fly away. A fan hidden in the ground will push you up onto a docked Statoil ASA boat, which contains Explorer Guy and Wheelchair Guy carrying a barrel. Moving along, you'll end up on the sidewalk, Fatman throws a van, while Moped Girl "dodges" it with the unfortunate death on Pogostick Man. Fatman then uses an unknown power that looks like wind against Effective Shopper, and disappears again. He then reappears up ahead, and, if you move close enough, will perform a backflip, and disappear again. When you move up to the point where he disappeared, he'll appear in that same area (only a bit more to the left) and backflip once more. Fatman will fall down and perform a shockwave explosion, knocking over Irresponsible Dad, his son, and a trash can, then disappear another time. Wheelchair Guy up ahead will vociferate, "This way!", while pointing to a building with its entrance door broken. As you exit, Moped Guy behind a fence will say to you "We can still make it! Let's get out of here while we still can!", you will reply saying "I have to stop it from taking more lives. I'll stay here.". Moped Guy will reply "What!? Are you crazy? You can't fight that thing!". Fatman will then appear another time, and power up, causing Moped Guy to explode from a paranormal power of Fatman's. The explosion will also break the fence, allowing you to continue. You'll find yourself in a weapon store, and entering it will make you obtain a gun and aviator sunglasses. Moving close to Fatman will make you shoot him. Move close enough to him again will make you shoot him again. After shooting him twice, if you move to Fatman, you'll touch a "black hole", and win the level. Segway Guy (you) will point his gun at the camera (which was assumed to be showing that this is Fatman's point of view and that Segway Guy is going to shoot him in the face) while saying "Eat lead hellspawn". He'll shoot the gun and the entire screen becomes yellow. "Hellspawn cleared" and an advertisement on kirbypwnage's Facebook page will pop up. Trivia *There are two previous levels in the series: Fat Man Escape! and Fat Man Escape! 2, these levels, however, are not featured. Gallery F_m_e_start.png|The start. Screen Shot 2014-05-27 at 5.13.23 PM.png|On the STATOIL ship. Screen Shot 2014-05-27 at 5.14.22 PM.png|Talking to Moped Guy. Screen Shot 2014-05-27 at 5.14.55 PM.png|Fighting the Fatman. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Popular Levels Category:Segway Guy Category:2013 Category:Fatman Category:Happy Wheels Category:Lawnmowerman Category:Single Player Character Category:Kirbypwnage Category:Level Category:Level Editor